


Size

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first drabble.  The title & tags tell you all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size

Danny had always been comfortable in his own skin. He knew he was short and he was mostly OK with that. Sure he’d like to be six feet tall but he wasn’t. Instead he had a big personality. 

Then he had to go and fall in love with a gigantic pain in the ass, although he will admit that sometimes that pain in his ass felt soooooooo good. 

Now here he was relegated to being the little spoon. He should hate it but he can’t. Curled on his side; Steve’s front pressed warmly against his back. It was almost bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Shocked I managed to write anything this short.


End file.
